Hardly a Romance
by FeltonObessions
Summary: Draco and Ginny share something that one could hardly consider a romance. Meetings in the halls, meetings in the bedrooms, and meetings in any other places that seem convenient, is more like it.
1. How It Works

"Malfoy, you know we shouldn't be doing this," managed a breathless Ginny, shutting her eyes quickly. The feeling of the cold stone on her back was chilling, but any of the other many things that she was feeling were anything but.

Draco pulled his head up from the place where it had been, kissing Ginny's neck, to smirk. "Of course we shouldn't," he agreed, breathing heavily. He knew perfectly well that they shouldn't be doing what it was that they found themselves doing, he knew what would happen if anyone ever found out, but that was all part of the fun, the risk of it all.

Draco returned his lips to Ginny's neck… he just loved the way that her collarbone stuck out a little bit further, giving him amazing access to both the collarbone itself and the little hollow created between it and the shoulder.

Ginny threw her head back so that it was against the wall and bit her lip, doing her best to stop the little noises that were threatening to escape her lips from coming out, she couldn't encourage him, she wouldn't. They didn't even like each other, after all.

Draco pulled his head away for a moment, "Do you hate me, Weasley?" he asked her. Upon looking up at her face, he noticed that her eyes were closed, that she was biting her lower lip, and that her face was flushed, though not from embarrassment. He kept his eyes on her pale face as he waited for her to answer the question that he'd asked. '_Do you hate me_' he mused to himself.

Ginny opened her eyes and took a deep breath, but she did not look back down at the boy who had her pressed against the wall, she looked straight across the narrow corridor at the cold stone wall that was, she noted, exactly the same as the one that she was up against at that very moment.

"Of course I do," she replied, giving him a small smirk. She'd just had to add the words 'of course' in front of the true answer, 'I do', because he used the words so often himself, it was a nice way of using his own words against him. But did she really hate him? What a question. It was complicated, very complicated… she hated _him_, who he was, but she certainly didn't hate the him that she'd been meeting in the halls for the past two weeks. No, that him was different, not in the way he acted, of course, as Draco Malfoy did and always would behave the same way that he always had, but in the way that he made her feel.

Draco smirked back at her, that perfect smirk of his, the one that most girls would die for. "And we wouldn't have it any other way," he muttered, returning his lips to her skin. That wasn't all that he was planning on doing that night, sure, but he wasn't going to continue until she issued some sort of noise. It was always like some sort of competition, who'd give up first. In the end, though, he always won; she'd always make some sort of noise, not being able to hold it in any longer, before he'd continue.

Ginny closed her eyes again and bit her lip hard, trying her damnedest to keep her larynx from emitting the sounds that she knew it so desperately wanted to, that _she_ so desperately wanted to. After a few more short minutes, though, she realized that it was no use, that he'd win in the end, and she let out a small, feminine moan.

Draco smirked, he'd won again. "Like that, do you?" he asked, looking up at her. There was really no need to ask, he knew that she did, _she always did_. His hands glided over her, down her sides, until he finally reached for the bottom of her shirt. In one swift movement, he lifted the burgundy shirt over her head, revealing her lacy green bra and her flat stomach.

Ginny gave a small smile as he removed her shirt. She'd worn a _green_ bra, just like he liked. She remembered the last time that they'd gotten together, she'd been wearing a burgundy bra, how he'd told her that it was far too Gryffindor and how she'd need to wear green the next time. She'd obliged.

"You're wearing that color that I love," he observed, looking down at the red-headed girl's bra. He was quite pleased that she'd worn the color that he'd asked her to, Slytherin colors, when she was such a Gryffindor herself. Draco had never imagined that he'd be having secret rendezvous' with a Gryffindor girl, let alone a Weasley.

Ginny nodded her head plainly. In all honesty, she was getting quite bored. She wished that he'd just shut up and start doing whatever it was that he was planning on doing. After all, they didn't meet up to talk; they met up only for physical reasons, nothing else. "Stop talking," she breathed.

Draco was only too happy to oblige. Without another word, he brought his lips down to crash into hers, kissing her fiercely. After a few seconds of kissing, Ginny began to nibble lightly on his lower lip.

He remembered how she'd been when they'd first started doing things with each other, how gentle and quiet she'd been. That had all changed before too long, though, and by that time, she liked it at least a little bit rough, though still not nearly as rough as he liked. '_Oh well,_' he thought, '_she's better than she was._'

Ginny was nearly beside herself, as she always was when they did such things. Too much was going on, all at once, but she loved it. She was pressed up against a cold stone wall in a Hogwarts corridor, snogging Draco Malfoy, who was, lets not forget, an enemy, and he was running his smooth, but surprisingly cold, hands all over her, making her feel things that nobody else had ever made her feel.

Sure, Ginerva Weasley had been with other boys than Draco, but in all honesty, she doubted that any boy at Hogwarts could make any girl feel the things that Draco did. She'd always wondered what was so great about him to earn the title of 'Slytherin Sex God', but she certainly didn't have to wonder any more.

Ginny pushed his torso a slight bit away from hers for a moment, taking the time to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, though she left it on his body. She knew how it worked, though; when they were in the hall, they kept most of their clothes on, opting instead to slide up her skirt, leaving both her bra and his shirt on.

Draco smirked and lifted her up, his hands on her bum, and her back pressed roughly against the wall. Ginny, who'd been waiting for him to do that, smiled in anticipation and wrapped her legs firmly around him.

She pulled her skirt up, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. Draco wasn't surprised by that, though, as she'd stopped wearing them some time ago. He unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down with ease. They were followed by his black silk boxers, the ones with his initials, _DM_, embroidered in green, in the bottom right hand corner.

He pushed himself inside her and Ginny couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips as he did. No matter how much she disliked him, there was no denying that Draco Malfoy was the best at what he did.

Ginny buried her head in the crook of his neck, her red lipstick leaving a mark on her pale skin, in an attempt to muffle her screams. She thought it funny that none of the other boys that she'd been with had made her scream like Draco did.

It hardly ever took him any time at all to get her to her orgasm, in fact, she usually had at least two, or three, before they were finished, so she wasn't surprised when she felt her first coming. "Malfoy," she moaned as she came for the first time that evening. She dug her fingernails into his back as she felt herself tighten around him.

Draco smirked as he continued to do exactly what it was that he did best. He found it rather amusing that even during sex they called each other 'Malfoy' and 'Weasley', rather than 'Draco' and 'Ginny'.

He was quite close himself as Ginny had her second orgasm, calling out his name, well, his _surname_, again as she did. That was all it took to send him spiraling off the edge as well. He was breathing heavily as he set the girl's feet back on the floor, leaving her to support herself as he turned and leaned against the wall for a brief moment, trying to regain his strength.

"That was great," breathed Ginny, who, quite like him, was trying to catch her breath. She looked over at Draco, who also looked spent. His hair was a mess, she guessed that she'd had her hands in it at some point, his breath was ragged, noticeably so, he had her red lipstick on his neck, and she was sure that if he took his shirt off, there would be noticeable scratches on his back.

Draco, having finally regained his composure, replied to her comment. "What did you expect?" he smirked, "They don't call me the 'Slytherin Sex God' for nothing." he pointed out before he turned away from her and strode down the hall, away from her, a smirk on his face.

Ginny watched after him, still leaning up against the wall, until he turned down another corridor. She guessed that he was heading to the Slytherin common room. Then she herself returned to her dormitory, glad to find that the other girls were already sleeping.


	2. The Boyfriend

Ginny Weasley had just finished having a shower after Quidditch practice. Knowing that she was the last one in the changing room, she exited the showers and walked back out to the lockers wearing nothing more than a fluffy burgundy towel.

It wasn't until she was fully in the room that she noticed that she really wasn't alone in the room. There was somebody standing across the room, leaned lazily against the wall, who seemed to be watching her. It was just dark enough that she couldn't make out who it was, which frustrated her greatly.

"Hello?" she called out to the person, wanting to know who it was that was standing there watching her go about in a towel. Her grip on the towel instinctively tightened as she waited for the other person's response.

The figure took a couple of steps forward, "Well look at you, all dressed up," drawled the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. Ginny was quite relieved that it was him, rather than someone else. After all, he'd seen her naked before, so it was no big deal.

Ginny smirked, "Dressed down," she mused, correcting him. She tightened the grip on her towel, not nearly as nervous about it as she had been just moments before. Draco just shook his head, clearly dismissing the subject.

"You owe me, remember," he reminded the red-head, gesturing down towards his pants. It often went like that; if they didn't both get off, then the one who did owed the other. Time before last, he'd pleasured her orally, but she'd not yet been able to repay him. It was time though.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Malfoy, I just showered," she whined. She didn't really care that she'd just showered, after all, she could have another one if she really wanted to, it was just that at that moment, she didn't much feel like doing something for him knowing that she was getting nothing back at the time.

Draco looked at her and shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care," he told her plainly. And he didn't. It didn't matter to him whether she'd just had _five_ showers. He needed something, and she owed him. "You can have another shower afterwards," he told her indifferently.

Ginny rolled her bluish eyes once more, "Good to know you care," she said sarcastically. Reaching into her locker, she pulled out a denim skirt, one that reached to mid-thigh, a black bra, and a green tank top. "Do you mind?" she asked, referring to the fact that she wanted to change.

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, "Don't be shy, _Ginerva_," he drawled, "it's not like you've got anything that I've not already seen many times.". She already knew that, of course, she'd just always felt awkward changing in front of people, no matter how many times they'd seen her.

Finally, after accepting the fact that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she did what it was that he wanted, she dropped the towel and put on her clothing. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Malfoy was staring so intently at her while she changed.

"See something you like, _ferret_?" she asked him, her lips dangerously close to his ear. '_Ferret_,' she thought to herself, an amused smile playing on her lips, '_what a pet name._'

Draco inhaled sharply as she began to nibble on his earlobe. "Of course not, weasel," he replied, trying his hardest to maintain his composure. She was great at what she did, that was for certain, but Draco would never think of the Weasley girl as anything more than a plaything.

"And are you absolutely sure of that, Malfoy?" she smirked, pulling her lips away from his skin. She knew that that wasn't how he truly felt, but she was going to do whatever it took to make him admit it aloud. She grabbed one of his pale hands in hers and brought it up to cup her breast. Even though she was completely dressed, she was sure that he was enjoying himself.

He cocked his head to the side, giving her better access to his neck, the hollow of his throat, before answering his question. "Absolutely sure," he confirmed in the clearest voice that he could muster.

When Ginny didn't press the matter, he was sure that he'd won, but of course he hadn't, she knew of a way that would surely get him to admit that he found her and her body attractive.

Ginny wasn't paying too much attention as she went on to suck the enemy. She was busy thinking about the party that was being held in the Room of Requirement that evening. It was supposed to be a big get together for all four of the houses, with firewhiskey and truth or dare, along with many other such things.

A breathy shudder from the boy pulled her from her thoughts, however, letting her know that he was close. Just as he was about to reach his orgasm, Ginny removed her lips from around him and sat up straight. He looked at her pleadingly, as if begging her to continue, but she just smirked at him. "And now, Malfoy, I'll ask you again," she whispered quietly into his ear, "See anything you like?" she asked him again. She wasn't going to continue what she had started until he admitted it.

Draco nodded pathetically, "Yes, I do," he said in a hoarse but pleading voice. Ginny knew that the only time anyone would ever see Draco Malfoy pleading was in a situation such as the one that he found himself in then.

"Of course you do," she breathed, returning her head to its previous position. Finally, he reached his orgasm, letting out a shuddering breath as he came Ginny's mouth.

"What the bloody hell?" came an angry and demanding voice from the doorway. Ginny's head snapped up, and she truly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Draco hastily redid his pants, trying his best to look nonchalant.

"Uh- well now," started a breathless Ginny. She realized in horror that the person who had just walked in on her and the sworn enemy was perhaps the worst person that it could have been; Harry Potter.

"You're cheating on me with that scum?" demanded Harry incredulously, not believing what he was seeing. There was his girlfriend, Ginerva Molly Weasley, sucking off the one person at Hogwarts whom he hated more than any other. Oh yes, perhaps she'd forgotten to mention… Ginny Weasley was dating Harry Potter all the while.

Draco let out a disbelieving laugh; he could hardly believe his like. While he did have a reputation to uphold and didn't want anyone to know of what he was doing with the Weaslette, having his arch enemy walk on his girlfriend sucking _him_ off was just too rich.

Ginny looked up at him wordlessly. "Of course she is. Didn't she tell you? It's been going on for months," answered Draco, a superior smirk on his face. '_Take that, Potter!_' he couldn't help but think.

Harry looked back at Ginny, rather horrified. He couldn't believe that she'd been sleeping with Draco, then coming back to _him_. He almost wanted to slap her. "Is that true?" he asked her angrily.

Before she could stop herself, Ginerva Weasley had blurted out something that she could never have imagined herself saying to Harry Potter. "Well perhaps if you weren't so lousy in bed, I wouldn't have to shag your rival every night." Her eyes widened, but it was too late. She'd already said it.

Harry looked back at her incredulously, Draco laughed again in a happy sort of disbelief, and Ginny just gaped up at Harry, waiting for his reply. "_Every night_?" he reputed incredulously. "You'll only do that with me two or three times a month!" he exclaimed.

Ginny looked up at him and breathed in heavily, what he'd said was true. "It's just because I'm better than you," explained a smirking Draco, "Better looking, better in bed. I'm more _skilled_."

Harry continued on in disbelief, ignoring Draco. "And what I just walked in on, you've _never_ done that for me _ever_!" he cried rather bitterly.

"Oh, this is rich. You never told me that you wouldn't do that for Potter, Weasley," he snickered. He seemed rather smug about it all, but the other two seemed to be ignoring him.

"Well, _Harry_," she reasoned, not wanting to sound mean but not knowing how else to say it. "Maybe I'm just not _attracted_ to you sexually," she informed him.

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. He honestly couldn't believe it. "Whatever, we're over," he told her, clearly quite upset. He started to leave, but then turned back for a moment, "And wipe your damned lip!" he sneered before leaving.

Ginny stared at the door, wondering if he was going to come back in, and raised her middle finger to wipe the sticky fluid from her lip.

"That was bloody fantastic," laughed Malfoy happily before he stood up and left Ginny sitting alone in the changing rooms.


End file.
